


qwQ补档

by chawuciren



Category: fw - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chawuciren/pseuds/chawuciren





	qwQ补档

全微草上下都知道，王杰希昨晚在没收方士谦等人的真心话大冒险牌时在大家的集体要求下玩了一局结果输得很惨，而且要被方士谦出的“私人定制”大冒险惩罚。惩罚内容保密，周六早上公开。方士谦难得玩的“小神秘”吊足了众人胃口，包括嘴上不承认的王杰希本人。

周六早上，王杰希看方士谦拿着一套女装，就觉得大事不好——难怪这阵子右眼皮跳得厉害。“微草队长不能食言对不对，输了就接受大冒险。”方士谦坏笑两声，右手捏着东西艰难地用两根手指解开王杰希的皮带，然后顺着光滑的皮肤摸下，指甲划过翘臀在后穴处停下，唇凑近王杰希的耳朵，压低声线，“以及我送给你的特别礼物，喜欢吗？”“唔…不……"敏感的后穴被异物侵入，疼痛使王杰希颤抖了一下，咬住嘴唇。“愿赌服输哦，小队长。”

 

——————

 

方士谦目睹了王杰希换装的全过程，不由得在心中感慨：小队长这白花花的大长腿真是让女性都感到羡慕。这套女装是方士谦早就挑好的，没想的真有一天能够用上——上身相对保守，修身并且给人一种朦胧的美感，下身却只是一条花边短裙和一双可爱的短靴。柳非肩负起了假发和化妆任务，全程展现娴熟到完美掩盖住大小眼的技术并时不时帮队长整理几下衣服。王杰希看着镜子不得不承认，服装加上化妆已经能让世界上一半的瞎子认为他是女性了。

 

——————

 

“小队长，你的惩罚就是在微草俱乐部前装作为我打call的迷妹举着我的海报喊方士谦好帅，记住要不停地喊啊。嗯，也不难为你，十五分钟吧。如果完成不了会有额外惩罚，期待吗？”微草俱乐部前，方士谦左拥右抱着微草的孩子们，一群人除了王杰希无不带着墨镜，成功给了王杰希一直在黑帮混的错觉。孩子们看看副队又看看队长，不知如何回答副队的问题，都选择静观其变。

“去吧，小迷妹，为本治疗之神欢呼吧！”方士谦把陷入沉思的王杰希用力向前一推，潇洒如黑帮老大，“相信我，没人会看出你的真实身份。”

王杰希翻了个白眼，就算化妆画得再像，谁会眼瞎到真的认不出来他是一个男性。181的个子一挺，没有半点小迷妹的感觉，倒颇有几分高冷女神的风范。

方士谦愉悦地吹了声口哨，右手硬塞给王杰希一张自己认为最帅的海报，左手不知道放在兜里干些什么。王杰希接过海报一脸嫌弃，感受到方士谦不安分的右手在他屁股上轻轻弹了几下：“惩罚开始，我的小迷妹。”

王杰希无奈地叹了口气，作为队长总不能食言吧，更何况队里的孩子们都在眼巴巴地看着自己。

王杰希行动后，高英杰涨红了脸，刘小别掩护着袁柏清打开手机录像。不远处举着方士谦海报，用又轻又细的声音喊着方士谦好帅的王杰希并没有注意到微草孩子们的一举一动，反而被路过的几个混混缠上了。

站在最左边的人故意堵住王杰希：“美女，真养眼啊。”旁边的两个人附和道：“是啊，老大，你看这个女人怎么样。”他们的“老大”带着一条粗长的金链子，粗壮有力的手臂上纹着一条青龙，两根叼在嘴里的香烟被舌头玩弄着，粗糙多毛的手钳住王杰希白净的手腕：“这女的品质不错，腿和气质很符合我的喜好。”王杰希想要把手甩开，可没想到面前这个眼瞎到看不出自己的女装的混混手劲大得惊人。

“副…副队……那边好像出状况了。"刘小别悄悄打量着方士谦的脸色，期待方士谦能做些什么帮队长摆脱那几个人。方士谦却只是微微低着头，右手手指摩擦着衣领，左手放在兜里不知道在玩弄什么东西：“没有在继续喊，惩罚开始。”左手大拇指向前一推，带来了之前王杰希体内异物的反应。

撕裂般的疼痛突然袭来，几秒后后穴内的异物一改粗暴的工作，分泌出滑溜溜的液体。液体所经之地，一丝燥热穿过后穴内壁逐渐在身体里蔓延开来。“啊…嗯……"身体越来越敏感，后穴异物带来的快感也在逐渐放大，王杰希情不自禁地发几个羞耻的音节，红晕渐渐在白净的脸上泛开。他抿紧嘴，朝方士谦那里投下愤怒的一瞥。面前的几个男人可不高兴了，“老大”不满地一哼，右手虎口卡住王杰希的下巴，强迫他将脸转向自己：“小姐，刚刚对我发出这样美妙的声音，现在又看向别处不太合适吧。”微红的脸颊，颤抖的红唇，充斥着惊慌与情欲的双眼，真是诱人。“放…啊…放开我…唔……”上扬的尾音像是抚媚的勾引，后穴的异物不停地工作，内裤渐渐被流出的液体浸湿。

“啧，还不继续喊，惩罚不够啊。”方士谦自言自语，左手拇指推进一格。微草孩子们大气不敢出一声，有些人甚至觉得身下有什么东西微微抬头——平时禁欲的队长甚是诱人。

“嗯啊…啊啊……”异物加快了频率，王杰希险些迷失在快感之中，双腿一软摊在了“老大”怀里。路人异样的目光烧灼着王杰希仅存的理智，他现在只能期望柳非的化妆技术好到成功蒙蔽所有人，毕竟身为一个公众人物——太羞耻了。“放…嗯啊…放……啊啊……”来自本能的喊声毫无疑义，赤裸裸的勾引让这几个混混都硬了，巴不得当着这么多人的面把这淫荡的美女就地正法。

“老大”最先忍不住，抬起王杰希精致的下巴，舌头轻而易举地撬开柔软的红唇后勾住了另一条柔软的舌头，随后贪婪地汲取王杰希嘴里甜腻的气息，发出啧啧水声，透明的津液从王杰希的唇流下。“老大”左手搂住王杰希，右手不安分地顺着王杰希脊椎向下滑去。王杰希不安又充满渴望地扭着身子，丝丝痒意挠着他越发感到空虚的心。粗壮的手指滑倒了腰的部位时，“老大”的手被另一只冰冷、骨节分明的手死死钳住，尴尬地悬在空中。

“这样不好吧，对我的人下手。”更强大的力把王杰希拽入另一个人的怀中，方士谦摘下眼镜，眼神冷若冰霜，一丝坏笑若有若无地挂在嘴上。俱乐部前不乏方士谦的迷妹，尖叫声中几个混混灰溜溜地逃走了。方士谦一个公主抱抱起王杰希，直奔自己的房间。

至于两小时之后治疗之神有女朋友的消息爬上微博热搜第一也是后话了。

——————

“小队长，你害我吃醋了。”方士谦将王杰希轻轻放到一张大床上，不带丝毫犹豫把那条已经湿透的内裤扯下。王杰希平躺在床上，小杰希早已抬头，顶起一部分裙子。情欲占据了王杰希朦胧的双眼，假发早已被汗水打湿却奇迹般地没有掉下来，嘴唇微微颤抖随着异物的工作发出呻吟。“士谦…热……唔…想要嗯……”两只白皙的手握起小杰希，无力地上下撸动，却被方士谦顺手抄起床头的领带绑上，死死按在床上无法动弹。

“还没到你爽的时候。”方士谦冷笑一声，粗暴地将王杰希翻了个身，两个手指直捣王杰希那已经泻不成军的后穴。那枚不安分的小东西被扯了出来，带出不少粘稠的液体。“你似乎还挺喜欢你的礼物的，那就让我来隆重介绍一下，”方士谦手里把玩着那个异物，故意不去理会王杰希饥渴难耐的后穴，“最近新出的多功能跳蛋，可以省了润滑和下药两个步骤。虽然还未正式发行，不过走个后门总算以帮忙试验作为理由拿到了。”王杰希重要明白今天身体敏感得要命的原因，一句禽兽脱口而出，接着又因为身体空虚双腿不安地蹭着方士谦。

上半身只是衣服有些凌乱，显出一丝禁欲美；下半身一丝不挂，嫩红的后穴抽搐着，淫液打湿大片床单。“真骚，”方士谦舔了舔嘴唇，像是看着美味的食物，“是时候检验一下这个多功能跳蛋的成果了。

方士谦的三根手指被轻轻松松吸入后穴，指甲在粘稠的嫩肉上轻刮，直到王杰希身体一颤。接着方士谦故意在那个点上来回刮动，王杰希发出愉悦的叫声，小杰希更加肿胀，不一会儿白浊的液体射出，王杰希无力地趴在床上。“润滑做的挺不错的，满意。不过…你怎么这么快就交代了呢？”方士谦有些不满，在王杰希白嫩的屁股上狠狠掐了一把。

“至于药物催情嘛，说是立即生效。这一点我真的不满意，女装也不至于让你对别的男人发春吧。”方士谦一只手托住王杰希的下巴，指尖感受到王杰希因害羞而滚烫的耳根，随后用舌头粗鲁地撬开王杰希的唇齿，试图侵占王杰希口中每一寸空间。另一只手则不安分地在后穴里游走，让王杰希被空虚与渴望折磨着。“唔……唔唔……”王杰希喘不过气来，全身瘫软无力只得任由方士谦摆布。药效还没过，小杰希又渐渐发烫，开始挺立。

方士谦放开王杰希，舔掉手指上粘稠的液体后，不紧不慢地解开裤拉链。肉棒弹出，啪地一声打在王杰希的屁股上，接着探向一张一合的后穴。王杰希光滑的腿被掰成m形，手被控制住，小杰希竖在空中无人照顾，性欲吞噬着王杰希最后一丝理智。方士谦的性器抵在后穴入口小幅度地一进一出，不少液体被带出后滴落在床上，空中一道道银丝滑落。“士谦……操…操我……”王杰希大声喘息着，终于将羞耻的台词从口中挤出，“操我……操我……”嘴角满是津液，平日里冷淡坚忍的眼里失去了神采，染上诱人的情欲。

方士谦感觉自己在不断刷新忍耐力的极限，迟迟没将性器这个插进去：“该叫我什么？小迷妹好好考虑一下哦。”“老…嗯……老公…操我……”不带丝毫理智的音节为王杰希迎来了解脱，巨大的肉棒狠狠插进了他的后穴，接着快速地进出。敏感点被不断刺激，每一次肉棒的撞击使得快感与痛感并存。

“啊……啊啊……好舒服……”

“嗯……我也是…要射了……”

小杰希向空中喷射出液体的那一刻，来自方士谦的液体填满了王杰希的后穴。

——————

门外，微草的几位年轻人扒在门上，无不满脸通红，有的捂着裆部想去解决生理问题。

“师傅真不厚道，说好的合作呢？竟然吃独食。”袁柏清小声抱怨。

刘小别假装听音乐，实际上从头到尾一直都是在暂停，低下头沉思着。

“方副队快要退役了吧。”高英杰还是平时那副乖巧样，但微微眯起的眼睛让人感到一丝危险。

“到那时队长就只属于我们了。”

——只属于我一个人。所有人在心里默默加了一句。


End file.
